Water
'Lurking by the streams, rivers, lakes, and even under the waves of the Seas of Uthrandir are the followers of Water.' This religion is indelibly linked to the creatures who need water to sustain life - unlike other Faiths, who simply ascribe to a set of beliefs. Although those who follow the Water Faiths are mortal, few have been glimpsed by humans. A few humans follow Water, but for the most part this religion is not practiced by a great many beings of Uthrandir. 'The Patrons of Water are as follows.' 'Galatea, the Muse' Title/race: Nymph Patron of: Empathy, inspiration, beauty, music, painting, sculpture, poetry Physical description: A Nymph, with a beauty rivaling Evelyn’s, clad in beautiful white robes, her hair, white as her robes, seemingly floating behind her as she moves. Personality: A kind and understanding goddess, whose beauty inspires the hearts of many. The few who were lucky enough to have seen her ended up great artists, musicians or as lunatics, trying to replicate such a beauty, but never quite managing. She, through long years of inspiring others, has come to understand others’ emotions and has come to be a patron of empathy. Who Follows: Artists, musicians, those who seek inspiration. Faith: Water 'Nereus, the Tidebreaker' Title: The Lord of Tides Patron of: Overwhelm, floods, erosion, the sea Physical description: Nereus boasts features of both men and creates of the sea. Personality: A misunderstood man, he means well, but his touch is rough, when he tended to the waters without help from his wife Serenity, everything in it would die, the waters would turn rough and he would feel terrible for it. But he understands that balance must be kept, and so he rules with his wife, making the seas rough and causing the deaths of many, flooding villages every once in a while, but all against his will. Were he not with his wife he would lose all hope, as would every creature that lived in or near water. Luckily he has not, so storms, floods and things as such happen, but not too often. Offerings to him are a sad business, for the offerings tend to be the slaughter of animals of the sea, to show that he is not welcome. He often leaves, but sometimes becomes infuriated and destroys those who killed, without mercy flooding cities, capsizing boats or create devastating whirlpools. Creation: the ocean Who Follows: Creatures that make the water their home or those that live near it, sailors, fishermen Faith: Water 'Serenity, the Constant' Title: The Lady of Tides Patron of: Movement, water travel, rivers and lakes Physical description: The merfolk sing songs a'many for their beloved Serenity, the constant, the golden pearl of the ocean. Her scales glow in the ocean like the sun and her blonde hair like strands of voluminous gold. Her skin is smooth as the silken sands and her face as untouched as the ocean's depths. Personality: A kind and gracious goddess, her movement is as the movement of the sea, beautiful and harmonious. She keeps the seas balanced, together with her husband, she is the calmth, while he is the storm, together they are the sea. Who Follows: Sailors, mermaids, anyone who lives in or near the water. ﻿ Faith: Water